Forum:Help with AI Diplomacy
All I'm Saying is Give Peace A Chance HI, I'm a fairly proficient freeciv player who mostly uses the civ2 ruleset at this time. Recently I've become increasingly frustrated with the AI's diplomacy. Unlike Civilization 2, in which they commonly offered to trade technologies and were quick to ask for peace, I can't get them to sign treaties in freeciv. When I first find an ai player I usually smash any undefended cities in sight, then take the offer they gave for a ceasefire. Everything works out great till the ceasefire wears off. At that point I either try to make a new ceasefire or a peace treaty (I'm a spacerace kind of player mostof the time). Usually I am militarily superior enough that the ai will accept a ceasefire, but I've almost never negotiated peace, let alone an alliance. The AI simply refusespeace treaties. To experiment, I offered my entire treasury (500+ gold) and THREE of my cities, only at that point would the peace treaty be accepted. That's an insane demand for a pitiful civ with 1/10 my population to make. I've never even once in all my time playing managed to trade technology with a computer in freeciv, even that 500 gold and all but one of my cities was not enough to get Warrior Code. Does anyone else have this kind of problem with the ai or know how to bargain more effectively? Xanthophyll 07:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Xanthophyll : When you destroy their cities the value of ai_love is lowered, and it becomes harder for them to be agreeable. If you don't attack them, or enter their territory, they will be much more likely to make peace or an alliance with you. No one wants to ally with the person who took out half their empire. You also need to offer them things that are worth it, the computer might be thinking that 500 gold is not worth that tech, but if you trade them Repubic, the AI will happily hand over more than half of their cities, all their gold, etc. --kinetic Yes, I know that destroying cities, befriending their enemies, breaking treaties, and just being too powerful can make AIs less friendly. But they sometimes refuse me peace or even a ceasefire when Ive never met them before, I'm more powerful, and I'm offering a ton of stuff. I'm mostly just saying that I think the ai should be made more amenable to peace treaties with more powerful nations that are offering them gifts. Do they really value Republic that much? It's great but not worth giving more than 1-2 cities max, and that's only if it's very early. Xanthophyll 23:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Xanthophyll Hi, my name is Mir. I am playin freeciv frequently. I play on hard one. What you mean is true. Out of ten played games I just manage to get friendly with one one or two times, and even for that almost all of my techs for free and wait for AIs gratious response if his friendliness will increase or not. I noticed that the AIs do well among themselves: usually they fight against few or one if possible, having peaces or alliances with the rest. I dont know how AIs do that, for me once if AI got uncooperative, that's it no matter what i do it is not going to work (i cant constantly give tech, sometimes I have none left to give but have to wait for the research to give this AI, it is insane). What happens is that I usually end up fighting with all AIs while they have only one enemy (me) or few.